<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like You Know What it Means by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650530">Like You Know What it Means</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand'>ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hand Kisses, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Pride and Prejudice References, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), i feel like that's most of my fic tags lmao, specifically the 2005 movie, the boys are soft and i'm soft, this is just soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is cold and grumpy and also so very in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like You Know What it Means</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for @celsidebottom on tumblr for the prompt "Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand."</p><p>Kell this is your fault and I hope you're happy! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3 ilu</p><p>Title from "Simply the Best" by Noah Reid/Tina Turner</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Martin is freezing when he stumbles through the doorway into the safehouse. It’s November in the north of Scotland, and <em>really, what was he thinking, going for a walk at 3 in the aft’?</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He slams the door shut behind him, startling Jon who is curled up on the couch, under several warm blankets, by the warm fire, holding a warm mug of tea. <em>That could be you, if you weren’t such an idiot,</em> Martin thinks to himself. <em>Just had to get some air! Had to go for a walk. Brilliant. </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jon chuckles quietly from his cozy lump on the couch, and sets down his mug on the coffee table. “Have some regrets, darling?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh, shove off,” Martin gripes. “Jesus, at least it’s warm in here.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As he kicks off his boots and shucks off his coat, Jon slowly untangles himself from his blanket nest and shuffles over. Martin makes a very good show of pouting at him, “You’ve just been <em>sitting</em> here, this whole time, <em>warm</em>, while I was out there freezing to death.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jon snickers, hiding his smirk behind his hand. “Well, I did warn you it was a terrible idea. I can’t exactly help it if you don’t have any sense.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He reaches out and gently picks up one of Martin’s hands in his own, and <em>Christ</em> it’s warm. It’s almost <em>burning</em> him, and Jon hisses slightly, probably shocked by just how cold Martin’s hand really is. He squeezes Martin’s hand gently, and brings it up, running his other hand over the back of it. Martin sighs a little, adjusting to the sudden contact and the heat slowly seeping back into his fingers. But then Jon leans down and presses his lips to Martin’s knuckles, his breath lingering over the back of his hand as he whispers, “Your hands are cold.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Martin sucks in a breath, stiffening, and Jon looks up at him, his eyes round and soft and just <em>slightly</em> confused, and Martin suddenly can’t breathe anymore. It takes a moment for his brain to catch up with everything, and then he splutters, “J- did you- did you do that <em>on purpose?” </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jon tilts his head, “Um… I kissed your hand on purpose, yes?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Martin snorts, “No, yes, I gathered that, I mean- you just- you just Lizzie-Bennet-in-the-2005-Pride-and-Prejudice-hand-kiss-scene’d me. You know that right?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Now Jon looks <em>very</em> confused, and now there is a completely different problem in Martin’s mind. “Oh, please tell me you’ve seen that movie.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I… can’t say that I have? I’m sorry, Martin, I really don’t know what you mean,” Jon shakes his head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>Oh, my god, Jon,”</em> Martin could weep. How has he known this man for so long and <em>not </em>known- “We need to fix this. Immediately. Change in plans, we’re on Pride and Prejudice lockdown until further notice. You will watch it, and you <em>will</em> like it, Jonathan Sims or so help me I will feed you to an entity myself.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jon blinks at him, looking slightly terrified, and Martin forces himself to visibly relax. “Kidding. Mostly. I <em>am</em> going to make you watch it though, I need you to understand the emotional- <em>emotions</em> you put me through just now. Doing. That.”</p><p class="p3">
  
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They do watch it, that night, Martin happens to find a copy in the small collection of DVDs buried under the couch in the safehouse. He tries not to think about that too much, reconciling the Daisy he knew with the version of her that owned a copy of his favorite movie too much for him to handle.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When they get to The Scene, Martin turns slightly so he can see Jon’s reaction out of the corner of his eye. Jon’s eyes are shining, and Martin has to fight the urge to smirk as he presses the pause button on the close-up of Lizzie and Darcy leaning their foreheads together, just gently <em>being</em> with each other. Jon turns to him, and the emotion in his eyes knocks the breath from Martin’s chest again. “You thought- you thought I was doing <em>that?</em>”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Giving me word for word the most romantic moment in cinematic history?” Martin quips, deliberately keeping his tone bright and teasing. “Just a bit, yeah. I mean, once you said you hadn’t seen it obviously-”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He cuts himself off as Jon scoots much, much closer to him on the small loveseat. “I wish I <em>had</em>. Done it on purpose, I mean.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jon’s voice is soft and filled with something Martin can’t place, and he takes Martin’s hand in his own once again and brings it up to his lips. “It’s what you deserve.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Martin freezes, awestruck all over again when Jon tilts his head up and gently leans his forehead against Martin’s. He sighs gently, and Martin has to remind himself to breathe, too, letting his eyes fall shut as they sit there, Jon still gently rubbing his thumb over the back of Martin’s hand. After a minute or so, Jon pulls away, and Martin lets his eyes flutter open.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jon stares down at their hands for a moment, still tangled gently between them. “Do you… Is that the way you feel about me? Do you really feel- like <em>that?” </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He gestures emphatically to the paused moment on the screen, and Martin flushes. “I… yeah? Yeah, I do. I mean you <em>know</em> I love you, Jon. I’m a <em>sap</em>, I’m- I’m a poet for god’s sake, I-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And then Jon is kissing him. Jon is kissing him and Martin shuts up because, <em>oh</em>. When they break away a few moments later, Jon reaches up and cups Martin’s face in his hands. “Me too, Martin. You… You make me feel…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Martin cuts him off with another gentle kiss, because really that’s all he needs to hear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come find me on tumblr @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>